Come back
by Raven2evil
Summary: The join me squeal is up and coming. Robin's back but he's to differnt for his own good, and he's become a jerk. But how will Raven put up with it? Rated for safty, vilonce and content.
1. Why is it like this?

**Is it supposed to hurt this bad?**

(Note; I still suck at spelling and fight scenes but I'm working on it. I'm open to any advice on the subjects.)

Disclaimer; I don't own the teen titans but I do own Cami and Roxas. Yea me. I hope you enjoy the squeal to Join Me.

Raven's pov;

He came back and we had our leader again, yet he was different like he was scared or something. But it wasn't the best thing for the rest of us. His fear hurt us all even if he targeted it mostly at me.

A month later:

We were coming back in from another fight with Slade and as usual Robin was pissed off.

"Raven it wouldn't have hurt-," I growled and glared at him before he could finish the sentence.

"Enough Robin you say the same thing all the time I'm tired of it," I growled and walked away.

"Maybe if you didn't screw up all the time," he said with a growl.

"Nobody screw's up all the time you're just looking for a reason to start with me that's all you've done since you've come back. Nobody asked you to stop being Robin we just don't want you to be Slade," I said and he growled.

"Watch it, remember I've still got all your stupid secret with me," he said grabbing my arm.

"Yeah I know," I said softly and walked into my room slamming the door.

I don't get it we both need each other both loved each other and he's treating me like this. Why's he acting like this I haven't done anything wrong? I laid on my bed crying for a good two or three hours.

"Raven are you okay, you've been in here a long time," Beast Boy asked Star next to him.

"Go away, Beast Boy."

"Raven come on," he said softly.

"No," I said softly.

"All right, well I hope you feel better," he said and walked away.

"You too Star," I said and she walked away.

"Raven stop with the cry baby act, we've got work to do," Robin yelled and I winced.

"Robin back off her man ever think you're why she's like this," Cyborg said and he shrugged it off.

I pulled up my hood and walked into the main room. I walked past him not even looking at him and I sat on the couch my knees to my chest.

"What do you want now," I said my voice a mere thread.

"Don't start, Raven I don't have time for your games," he growled and I sighed.

"Whatever what am I here for cause if I'm here just to listen to you tell me what I've done wrong in the past month I'll go back to my room," I said coldly and I laid my head on my knees.

"Okay if you'd shut up and let me talk, then you'd know all ready."

I sighed and got up.

"I don't have to put up with this and I'm not going to when your done being a jerk and what ever stupid problem you have you can talk to me. You might have been better off as Slade I could deal with what you said a lot better," I said and walked out the room back to my room.

He walked after me growling.

"Just what is your problem," he yelled pinning me to the wall.

"I want Robin back, that's my problem."

"I'm standing right here aren't I?"

"Your not the Robin I knew and loved, your to different to me. Robin never yelled at me for something as stupid as this. Yes we'd argue but Robin would never yell, Robin was a leader but he was also a friend. You seem to be lacking the friend part, until Robin decides to fix himself and come back I'm staying in my room, your on your own wonder boy," I said and walked into my room.

"I fear this will be the end of us all, especially if Robin becomes a villain again," Star said softly and I sighed.

The alarm went of to find out it was Mad Mod.

"Raven come on," Robin said walking outside.

"I was serious I'm not moving."

"Fine," he yelled and followed the others.

* * *

"We can not do this without Raven's help," Star begged Robin and I smiled.

"Nope, she screws up everything any way."

"No she doesn't stop being stupid and say your sorry all ready we would like to live through this," Beast Boy yelled.

"We've made it without her before we can make it now."

"Right that's coming from the guy who went crazy without her," Beast Boy said and he growled.

"Fine then, I talk to her," he said and grabbed his communicator.

"I'm not coming," I answered when mine ringed.

"Come on Rea we need your help."

"I'll screw everything up," I said softly.

"No you won't, come on Rea."

"Oh so I only screw up every time we fight Slade. All right whatever," I said and he sighed.

"Come on Raven we won't hold up forever," he begged and I smirked.

"I forgot the part where that was my problem," I said and hung up.

I phased through the wall and flew to were they were invisible.

"What happened?"

"She hung up on me, that bastered hung up on me," he said dodging a hit from cinder block.

I growled and grabbed him holding him still. Cinder block hit him and threw him into a building.

"Robin," Star called him and flew over to him but I grabbed her arm.

"What is happening," she asked trying to break my grip.

I threw her into Cinder block and soon had Beast Boy follow.

"Robin say your sorry all ready."

"For what it's her fault?"

Cinder block hit him and he skid across the ground before slowly getting up. He called my communicator and sighed when he got no answer. I sat on the roof and shook my head, I was serious I wasn't planning on talking to him especially for that.

"Robin apologize all ready," Cyborg and Beast Boy yelled.

I sighed and grabbed them from cinder blocks grip. I punched him throwing him to the ground before knocking him out. I sighed and heal everyone but Robin even as he limped toward them.

"You came," Beast Boy said smiling.

"Yeah sure," I said and walked away.

"Go," Cyborg said pushing Robin a little.

"Raven," he called my name and I could here pain in his voice.

Not for what he did but for what had happened to him.

"Don't say anything don't get cocky and think I came for you. I could careless, and what you feel isn't nothing, you haven't felt pain yetall right wonder boy. Now weather you like or not this bastereds going home," I growled and teleported back to my room.

"Oh yeah nice Robin," they all said and started back to the tower.

"Raven are you okay," Star asked.

"Peachy," I said softly.

"Raven please come out you can't stay in there forever," she begged me.

"No I was serious," I growled.

"But Raven come on please," She begged and I growled.

"Star just leave me alone," I sighed and she walked away.

"Robin you have to do something is going to happen to her. She's not going to leave her room, what if she starves. You must talk to her," she begged him.

"I don't think so this is her problem," he said softly.

"Robin we about have enough of you, either you talk to her or your gone, it's that simple," Cyborg said and I gasped.

"Fine I'm gone," he said and I started crying.

I laid against the door and I sighed.

"Why is he doing this, I want him back. I want Robin back I need him here," I cried and he heard me.

He walked outside and growled. I ended up crying myself to sleep against the door and he walked into my room through the window.


	2. I can't, I did and it still hurts

"Your stupid Robin's gone Raven it's about time you realized that," he said and threw me into my large mirror.

I yelped as the glass cover me and cried out as a few pieces hit me. I looked at him crying and he smiled.

"He's dead Raven okay Robin's dead so you got to put up with me," he growled and stabbed me.

I cried out as he continued to stab me. He left and I passed out on my dresser.

"Raven, Raven please wake up," Star cried almost helplessly.

"Star she's probably deaf by now let her go," Cyborg said and I groaned.

"Raven," she squealed and I sighed.

"Wh- what happened," I asked softly opening my eyes.

"You've been out for a month, we found you in your room almost stabbed to death.

What happened?"

"Where's Robin Cyborg," I said getting up.

"Don't know but you've got to relax," he said softly.

"That idiot, he doesn't have the slightest clue what he's getting into," I growled making Star gasp.

"You mean Robin did this to you," she asked horrified.

"Yes, he said something about Robin being dead. He's going to destroy his old self and everything important to it, starting with me."

"You've got to be kidding, I thought he was cool."

"No he was still black he doesn't know how to fight it, he's scared I know that."

"But you said Robin doesn't fear anyone," he laughed and I sighed.

"Robin did fear something he would never admit to it, he was scared of becoming you of being like Slade. You've become your own greatest fear," I said softly and he growled.

"I don't have any fears so how's it possible I fear myself."

"Yeah you do cause deep down were it really counts, Robins fighting you and he'll eventually win," I said and laid back down.

"You don't know the first thing about me, don't try to pretend you do," he growled and I sighed.

"I don't try to; I can read you and him or anyone else I felt like reading as like a book. That's the good thing about telepathy; you will lose Robin's got a will of iron."

"Bird boy's long gone you just can't handle to admit it to yourself," he said and disappeared.

My side was burning, why'd he go this far it didn't make since? Even as a villain he never went far enough to actually hurt me. Maybe he did lose it, maybe he did really got lost in darkness.

"Ravy don't say that, you love him, are you going to give up on him already," Happy said a little too loud, Robin listening from outside.

"Yeah I can't believe you're giving up, you never give up raven," Bravery said and I growled.

"Ravy come on you've got to fight back, you can't let him get away with this," Happy begged and I sighed holding back tears.

"Rea you okay," Cyborg asked and I winced.

"Friend please respond," Star said softly and I pulled my knees to my chest.

"Raven, come on you can't give up, you can't give up on Robin. He's still in there somewhere, Raven come on you've got to fight back," Happy said standing next to me.

I shook my head trying to get her voice out of my head.

"Raven doesn't give up; a hero never gives up Raven. You're giving up on the one guy that never gave up on you. He was the one who taught you half of what you know, he basically raised you from the first day he found you and you're giving up one him. Damn, it Raven you've got to fight," all my emotions said standing on the other side of me and I shook my head.

"I can't," I whispered.

"What was that," Bravery asked glaring at me.

"I can't okay! I can't fight back, I can't do anything. I can't fight him," I cried and she sighed.

"Raven shut up and get a hold of yourself, when have you not been able to fight back. Come on you've got to snap out of it, you're going to let a bunch of words get in your way," she yelled and I looked away from her.

"It's not that simple you wouldn't understand," I whispered.

"You can't fight back because you don't want to hurt him, don't give me that after all he's done to you. If you fighting him knocks him into his senses then he deserves it."

"I can't hurt him, just leave me alone!"

"Why can't you, why can't you fight back. Why not stop being a stupid little girl and grow up already, you can't rely on everyone forever Raven, you need to grow up Raven," she yelled and I got up.

"Watch it; I can all ways destroy all of you," I said and walked out the room.

"I can't believe I'm part of you, your such a little girl," she said and they disappeared.

I walked into the training room and I sighed.

"Raven," Beast Boy called my name from the door.

I growled and started punching Robin's punching bag before it slammed against the wall.

"I can't do it," I cried and he grabbed my arm.

"Rea its okay, you don't have to, relax," he said hugging me.

"She's right though," I said softly and he let me go to look me in the eyes.

"No she's not, she's a jerk. How can she treat you like that, how can she treat herself like that, nobody like that can be right," he said shaking a little.

"Beast Boy she's me if she's not right neither am I. Everything she said is true, I a stupid little girl living in a fantasy world and I need to grow up, I need to fight back I just can't. I guess I'm scared, scared of losing everything that all of this is fake. My friends, my life, my existence here it might not be real. I might still be in a comma on Azerath and all of this is a long dream I'm having. Something caused by a little brain damage. That's how I woke up here, but they said I'd over come all of it, maybe I never did wake up. I might still be in the hospital wait for all this to happen. I don't know any more but I can't fight back I just can't," I whispered after Star and Cyborg walked in.

"No that's not true come on Raven you know it and I know it. Raven you can't give up please Raven don't give up on us," he said and I sighed.

"There's nothing else I can do Beast Boy, I can't fight him. It's not in me Beast Boy, I just can't do it," I said and Robin started laughing.

"Oh she's letting love get to her poor thing, she really does live in a fantasy world," he laughed and I shook my head.

"Raven don't stand there and take it you've got to fight back," Bravery said and I growled.

"Leave me the hell alone," I said throwing her into the wall.

"Raven she's on your side she's trying to help you, god if your going to go this far then your on you own sister. So much for getting rid of love for yeah, you can keep her, the rest of us hate her anyway," Logic said and they disappeared.

"Oh major burn being ditched by yourself that's harsh Raven," he said standing next to me and I sighed hiding my red eyes from them.

Beast Boy move away from me growling.

"Man it seems everyone's got it out for you Raven, even yourself," he said and I punched him making him hit the wall.

"Shut up Robin I'm sick of you, now we can do this the easy way or the hard way," I growled walking up to him.

"Rea you knocked him out cold," Cyborg said and I gasped.

Beast Boy grabbed him and took him to the infirmary.

"I thought you couldn't do it," Bravery said glaring at me.

"I don't know what came over me, I just couldn't take it any more and it just happened. I didn't mean for this to happen," I sighed softly tears in my eyes.

"You can't cry this is what he needed, trust me he'll be a lot better now. You need to get some rest finish healing and get some meditating in you'll feel a lot better. You'll see when he wakes up he'll be good as new," she said and I nodded.

I walked into my room and started meditating for a while before healing myself.

"Raven," I heard Robin's voice outside my door a soft as ever.

I sighed and opened the door a little.

"Yes Robin," I questioned my voice quivering.

"Mind if I come in I want to talk to you," he said and I let out my breathe slowly.

I opened the door and he walked in.

"I'm so dead," I thought softly.

I sat on the bed and he sat next to me a lot of the scars still there. I pulled up my hood and grabbed my book, trying to keep from losing it.

"I want to see them," he said his voice a little harsh and I winced.

"Robin my room my rules, you know how I am, it's nothing," I said a slow peace filling me.

"They can be recreated or reopened, I want to see them," he said a little harsher and I gasped softly.

"Robin would you be so kind to leave, I do not like people in my room and I am still uncomfortable," I sighed and he nodded before getting up.

"You should be, oh and pay back for knocking me out," he said throwing me into the wall.

He walked out the room and I just laid there crying.

"Raven no why are you crying now," Bravery asked and I simply opened my mind to her.

She was talking to Beast Boy had no idea what had happened but knew when I was in pain.

"Oh my god, he completely lost it, Raven let me take care of him."

"No there's nothing that can be done, just leave it alone," I cried and she sighed softly.

"If you say so Raven," she sighed sitting next to me trying to calm me down.


	3. Aura the new theif

"Oh my god, he completely lost it, Raven let me take care of him."

"No there's nothing that can be done, just leave it alone," I cried and she sighed softly.

"If you say so Raven," she sighed sitting next to me trying to calm me down.

"I don't get it, why is he acting like this, I didn't think he'd get this bad," I sighed and she looked at me.

"Duh because of you I told you that already, you're unsure and scared so is he too. He can't control himself neither can you, that's how it works," she said and I wiped the tears from my eyes.

"So his actions are different from mine but his feelings are the same?"

"Exactly," she nodded and I smiled.

"Then maybe if I do what he's doing he'll do what I'm doing right?"

"Maybe, he should if that's the logic of it," she sighed and I got up.

"You've got to help me out on this; I can't do it without you."

"Really when did that happen," she questioned and I sighed.

"I'm not as strong without you; you've got to help me."

"What's the magic word?"

I sighed, "Please Bravery, come on you can't help yourself?"

"I guess so, first you can't wear that it'll give you away, time to get you a secret identity, that way the others don't hold back other wise Robin will think it's a fake you've got to be at least a little into what your doing," She said and I sighed.

"So I'm seriously going to become a villain to get him to come back?"

"Yep, hey it was your idea," she said and smiled.

"So what do you want me to wear," I asked sighing.

"I've got it," she said and snapped her fingers completely changing my outfit.

I looked in the mirror and gasped.

"You've got to be kidding me," I said and she smiled.

"No I'm serious it's cute, it's sexy, it's so-," "so not me," I said finishing the sentence for her.

She had me in one of those to short shirts that showed the world to everyone and some nice tight pants. They were black and had Red flames around the bottom of the shirt and the end of the legs of my pants.

"Exactly Raven think about it, because you're the last person to wear something like this you'll be the last person they'll think of. Besides you look hot in it, and I'm sure Robin will love it."

"Fine then, what am I supposed to go by?"

"Does anyone know your middle name?"

"No one but Robin," I said softly.

"Good you've got a name that'll make sure only he knows who you are, now let's do this. Remember if you need me just reach for me I'm behind you all the way," she said and disappeared.

I sighed and flew outside to the city. I grabbed a cape and wrapped it around me. I couldn't bear it I felt so open like this.

"Raven you can't get rid of it," Bravery said in my head and I whined.

"I can't I'm to open it's not me."

"That's the point, relax I'm here think of it as what you usually wear I've got you," she said and the cape disappeared.

"Where to, I need something that'll draw him to something that he'll want just as well," I thought looking around.

"The three cyber disks there really valuable and heavily guarded just like him."

"Done," I said and jumped down the building.

I walked up to the guards and walked into the building.

"You've got to create a scene get the titans here he'll expect you there," Bravery said and I sighed.

"Where do you think your going," one of the guards asked grabbing my arm.

I threw him into the other guard and ran inside.

"Security breach block her off and call the titans," I hear him yell into his walkie-talkie.

"Good keep moving it won't be long now, make sure you don't go all that fast give them time," she said and I nodded.

I jogged up the stairs to be meet by a bunch of guards.

"Bring it on boys," I said and noticed my voice changed.

"Your doing," I asked her jumping into the air.

"Yes but it is also you, your voice is changing into that by it's self," she answered and I knocked half of them out in a spinning kick.

"Great just what I need," I said punching another one and running down the hall.

I walked into the room and jump to dodge a laser gun shot. I smiled and ran behind him before knocking him out. I grabbed the disk and the alarm went off.

I looked out the window and gasped.

"Come on out we've got you surrounded," Cyborg yelled the only titan out there.

Beast Boy and Star fire ran through the door and I jumped through the window.

"What are they crazy," one of the officers asked before I landed on my feet.

"Yeah I am," I laughed and was tackled.

"Hand over the disk woman," Robin growled and I smiled.

"Not in your life I went through hell to get this," I said and threw him off me.

"Never seen the likes of you, who are you supposed to be."

"Names Aura," I said smiling.

"Who might you be?"

"Names Robin, I believe you belong with the titans Aura," he said and I laughed.

"Oh please not in there life."

"He's going to end up saying something you've got to help me," I said in my head and she took over my feelings.

"You use to be one of them it's about time you saw what fun this is, well I'll see you later buddy," I said and ran through all the cops.

"Beast Boy Star after her," Cyborg yelled and they followed me.

"Where is Raven when you need her," Beast Boy asked taking off after me.

Robin tackled me and I gasped.

"What are you doing out here, why are you doing this," he yelled as they surrounded us.

"Because that's what I'm supposed to do, I'm the girl who's supposed to be on your side," I said getting up.

"No, your going to get hurt out here, you can't I won't let you," he yelled throwing me into a building and it collapsed when I hit the main support beam.

"No," I heard Bravery yell and I threw all the rocks off me.

I healed myself and got up.

"So you won't let me big deal, I didn't let you or didn't want to let you and you're out here well so am I," I said and his eyes softened.

"Peace bird boy," I said and ran around the corner before disappearing.

I reappeared in my room and locked the disk in a safe only I could open. I took of the dumb outfit and put it in the back of the closet before grabbing my regular outfit. I walked into the bathroom and took a shower before getting dressed again.

"Raven, Raven you in there," Beast Boy yelled knocking on the door.

I turned the light off leaving my communicator on the dresser and floated down to the front door. I pulled up my hood and walked inside.

"Raven there you are where have you been," Cyborg asked and I sighed.

"At the library," I said simply and walked up stairs.

"And your communicator is where?"

"In my room, you know I don't like to be bothered when I'm at the library."

"Nice well so you know some girl got away with one of the three cyber disks," he said furious.

"We'll get her next time she did only get one of them. Relax, okay it's no big deal we'll stop her, you need to relax," I said and walked to my room.

I walked into my room and sighed.

"Dude how can she not even care," Beast Boy asked.

"Not sure but that girl seemed familiar," Cyborg said and I gasped.

"That's because you know her, but she won't let you stop her so easy. She's no ordinary villain I'll tell you that," Robin said and I backed toward my window.

"You know her," Star asked and he nodded.

"Who is she Robin," Cyborg demanded and he laughed.

"I'm not telling you, I have a title to keep up too you know. Good luck guys you'll need it oh and if you want to know I've got Raven," he said and jumped out the window.

I became transparent making sure to have the outfit on and made sure I was holding the disk. He was helping me because he wanted the disks but he was softening and wouldn't admit it.

"Raven," Cyborg yelled banging on the door.

The door opened and they looked around.

"She's gone, but she was only in her room for a little while. Wouldn't she have said something fought back or something," Star asked confused.

"Looks like she went with him willingly and was tricked along the way search the city we've got to find them," he said and they ran out my room.

I sighed and flew into the city.

"Great just what I need," I sighed before being thrown to the ground.

"You owe me for that and I believe your life is offer enough," he growled trying to choke me.

"Not if I take yours first," I said throwing him off me and running down the street.

"Come on Bird Boy I'm not even trying I haven't used my powers once yet," I said as he ran after me.

"Raven are you enjoying this," Happy asked stunned.

I gasped and stopped. Was I enjoying this? He grabbed me and threw me to the ground the back of my head slamming to the concrete.

I winced and opened my eyes. What happened to me, I was fighting with someone and I blacked out but that didn't make since.

"It's about time you woke up," Robin said softly and I sat up.

"Where's the disk," he growled and I noticed I was bound.

"Like I'm telling you a thief never tells her secrets, so back off."

"You've become so stupid you think to threaten me, this isn't going to work. Why did you think pretending to become a thief would work?"

"I'm not pretending and I could careless, I wanted to see why you liked it so much and now I do. I'm in this for real you don't like it to bad," I said glaring at him.

"Right what ever you say, Aura," he said and I leaned against the wall laying my head against it.

I screamed and moved away from the wall.

"What the hell did you do to me you jerk," I yelled rubbing my head.

"You like, created a nice soft spot for you seeing you have few other weaknesses."

"Damn, I'd like someone to give you a couple good soft spots, crack your head open at that," I growled and he laughed.

"It'll heal after a good three years," he said and I started healing it.

"Right whatever," I sighed softly.

"Question what in your right mind made you wear that?"

"Bravery did, eh it is kind of cute."

"It's no where near what you would wear but I do like it."

"She said you would," I said softly.

"Hello give away everything why don't you," she said in my head and I mentally started laughing.

"Give me a break will you," I said and she growled.

"Fine then," she said before disappearing.

"Robin why are you acting like this, I'm partially trying to help you out, and you're still beating on me like I'm nothing."

"Because you are nothing," he snapped and I sighed softly.


	4. She strikes again

That I knew was true but it hurt so much hearing him say it.

"Well you need to remember Robin you fell in love with nothing and it loves you back but if your going to be a bastered about everything then I can deal without you, no boy is worth this even if it was you," I said and he glared at me the hurt in his eyes.

"You're giving up Raven you can't," they all shouted in my head.

"I can and I am, I'm keeping up the thief act I'll get him the disks and I'm going home there's no point in this," I sighed and sat there watching him.

"How sad a hero going against the hero's code," he said shaking his head.

"I'm not a hero I'm a thief right now," I said simply uncaring.

I got rid of all my emotions made sure I wouldn't care that way he'd lose it. He hated the fact that I had just given up on him and he was hurt.

"I've never known a thief to give up either," he said smirking.

"There's a first time for everything," I said shrugging and his smirk dropped.

"You can't be serious your really giving up that easy?"

"Yep," I said softly rubbing the back of my head.

He only softened it nothing major happened, not yet at least. I sighed and continued to heal myself, when I looked up he was standing over me.

"What do you want Robin?"

"The disk," he said growling.

"It's back at the tower in a safe only I can open," i lied and he took it.

"There's nothing I can't open," he said and disappeared.

I teleported to the center of the city and smiled.

"Time for disk two," I said running inside.

"Be on the look out, keep security tight some girl got the first disk she's not getting this one," a commander said and I smiled.

I walked down the hall and he spotted me.

"You wait," he yelled running after me.

"Yes officer," I said looking at him my outfit changed back into my leotard.

"Oh Raven it's you, you've heard of the girl after the disks to?"

"Yeah though I don't think I can do much she's completely stolen my identity and all of my moves but made them better. Her name is my middle name, remember that commander when fighting her think of fighting me," I said and he nodded.

I walked up stairs toward the disk and changed my outfit. I looked in the mirror and realize my hair was down to my butt. I gasped and smiled, I liked the new me even what I was doing didn't bother meanymore.

"Commander lock the place down I believe Aura is in here," Robin said with the other titans.

"Robin your back but where is Raven," Cyborg asked.

"She was just here she went up stairs," he said and they ran up stairs.

I grabbed the disk and walked past them unnoticed.

"She's not here and neither is the disk," Beast Boy said and I laughed.

"All right Robin spill it you know something, where is Raven."

"If we catch Aura you'll find out there connected," he said and they ran down the hall. I sat on the ceiling watching them.

"The disk and Raven are gone and Aura's no where in sight."

"Really now are you that blind," I said in his mind and he looked up at me.

"Found her; find a way to bring her down."

"Please you do want to keep the building in one piece right," I said smiling.

"Why do you have her Identity," the commander asked and I laughed.

"That's for me to know and you never to find out," I said and Bravery grabbed him.

"But if you want to know so bad we'd gladly tell you but you'd have the death penalty over your head," she said smiling.

"Stop it this isn't right you can't keep this up," Happy yelled and I sighed.

"Oh shut up this is my world now," I said throwing her into a wall.

"Yo, watch it, you have no idea how hard you can be, she's not the stronger one of us," she said and I sighed.

"I know, let's go."

"Think Raven, duh chloride(A/N Not the real gas you'd use to knock out one of her people, i'm not supposed to give the info out. Figure it out yourself, top secret Raven filles.)," he said and I gasped.

"Robin you've got to put chloride in the air."

"That only affects Raven?"

"Exactly Raven said Aura stole her identity her moves everything, she said when fighting Aura think of her we've got to try it," he said and Robin looked at me.

"Go ahead, it would be your wish, would it not," I asked him and he sighed.

"That's why you're not supposed to be doing this," he said watching me.

"Right, what ever Robin, thanks for the new hide out it's nice. Later," I said and ran out the building before teleporting back to the cave.

"Robin spill it all ready where is Raven," Cyborg asked and he sighed.

"I'm tracking down this girl leave me alone already Cyborg and when did wonder boy decide to come back to the group," I said in his head.

"Not long ago get back here now," he yelled.

"Who put you in charge," I asked him.

"Raven just do it!"

"Fine I'm coming," I said rolling my eyes.

I changed my outfit and teleported there my hair shorter and my voice the same but cracking a little.

"What do you want Cyborg?

"Why is it every time that girl shows up your nowhere to be found," he screamed and I glared at him.

"Cause I have a life duh Cyborg," I said rolling my eyes.

"Yeah and it's protecting the city, that comes first you know that," he yelled.

"Then maybe it's about I time I change my life."

"Not like you've been any help so far anyway," he said and I growled.

"Good then I'm gone when you finally capture her I might decide to come back," I said and walked outside.

I jumped onto the roof and changed my look.

"Time to bring down the house," I said throwing bombs at three different buildings and placing one on the one the others were in.

I landed in the street and snapped my fingers setting the bombs off. Everyone started into a mass panic and the Titans ran out the building with everyone else.

I heard some little girl crying and some lady screaming. I grabbed the little girl and jumped onto a safe building.

"My god she does all this, she's gone to far with this," Robin growled and I smiled.

I changed the woman's memory and the child's and I officially had a daughter for a little while beforeI decided to give back a very confused little girl.. I jumped down smiling and she feel asleep in my arms.

"Put the girl down," Robin yelled and I smiled.

"She's mine Don't you appreciate art, this is pure destructive art here. Perfect isn't it."

"I'm tired of this charade all because you wanted to prove something end this fake game!"

"Fake game are you kidding I'm enjoying this, no wonder you joined Slade this is fun," I said and he grabbed me.

"Stop this I'll expose you to everyone if I have to I don't want you like this," he said and I smiled.

"Now you know how I feel Robin," I said and disappeared.

"Okay is it just me or did that sort of sound like Raven there," Cyborg asked and I smiled.

I returned to the cave and laid her down in a bed. I walked to where he kept Slade and walked up to him.

"Who are you," he said weakly.

"Wow a stupid change in clothing and hair and everyone's blind. I see why you were so into what you did, Robin just went of the deep end but this job does have all the perks fighting crime never had," I said holding out the disks.

"That's impossible, not even Robin could get his hands on those," he said and I smiled.

"I know that it's the fun of the job, but I plan to go much bigger then this."

"So are you going to try to kill me like he did," he said pain in his voice.

"No I'm not that depraved I've just finally found my way out of everything," I said softly.

"So why are you pretending to be like us Raven," he asked and I sighed.

"I'm not pretending at first was but I found I like it, and the name Aura."

"Secret identify never could see you with one or wearing that."

"Eh everyone changes eventually," I shrugged and he smiled.

"Any chance you'll let me go?"

"I'd have to keep you lock in here anyway, sorry it's nothing but I can't have my identify going around every where."

"Fair enough anything is better then this," he said and I nodded.

I unlocked the chains and set him down.

"How long has it been," I asked him.

"Five day's," he said knowing exactly what I was talking about.

I walked away from him and put up the shield.

"I'll be back, don't try to fight it your to weak at this point."

"If you're actually trying to help me then I have nothing to fight," he said and I walked into the cavern.

"Let's see if I learned this right," I said touching the ground and slowly pulling my hands up.

I smiled when I had a plate of food there. I got up and brought it over to him. He looked at me and I sighed.

"Don't worry its harmless okay, I'm not going to hurt you I'm on your side for once," I said and walked back to the edge of the cave.

"Your lesson not mine," I whispered my head burning.

I sat down and started healing myself again.

"What happened," he asked watching me.

"Robin did," I said softly.

"I thought he loved you."

"I did to, he's lost in the darkness though and can't fight it, and his dark side hates me because I can stop him. He's doing everything to try to stop me, to get me to give up on him. When I did, it back fired and only brought Robin out more. My actions are bringing him back but it's not enough he'll continue this for the longest time," I said and he sighed.

"Eh kid, look I know this isn't me but Robin needs to be stopped, so here it's a force field, it's not as strong any more but it still works. It's the only reason I'm still alive now," he said tossing me a chain.

"Thanks," I said looking at him.

I sighed and put it on looking at it.

"The crescent moon," I sighed softly.

"You okay kid," he asked softly.

"Yeah I'm fine," I sighed.

"You won't be, just what the heck do you think your doing, you're out of line here," Robin yelled pinning me against the wall.

The back of my head hit the wall and I cried out. He smirked and threw me against the wall again holding me there.

"I am? You've done worse then I have and I'm out of line back off me you jerk I'm done with you for good. This is my new life you don't like it then to bad, go ahead tell the others I'm going to tell them myself. I'm done being your punching bag over something so stupid, I call the shots now and from now on you have no play in my life except the hero I have to get through to steal what I feel like," I said throwing him off me.

"This is my life Robin and from now on you have nothing to do with it," I said glaring at him.

"Fine your funeral," he said and disappeared.

"You know you didn't mean that."

"Yeah I did I'm done with him I'm sick of him acting this way," I growled and sighed.

"You love him you don't mean it; you are trying to get to him. You couldn't give up on him, no matter how much you feel like you want to," he said softly and I shook my head.

"Sure whatever, I'll be back later watch the kid," I said and ran toward the city.

I ran into the tall building and made my way up stairs.

"Don't move," Cyborg growled and I smiled.

"Hum see Robin hasn't got back yet, poor bird boy he's suffering so much he couldn't make it," I said and he ran inside.

"Spoke to soon, nice for you to join the party Robin," I said smiling.

"You can't, if you keep this up your going to end up dead."

"That's what you wanted in the first place Robin," I said and ran past them.

Cyborg's cannon hit me and I was thrown into the wall.

"Stop don't, you don't want to hurt her trust me."

"I'm not looking for your sympathy boy, I live my own life," I said and got up before running up stairs.

"Stop this, you can't keep doing this," he yelled running after me.

"The disk is mine like I care what you say," I said grabbing the disk and backing toward the window.

"You can't keep this up, please," he begged as the others walked in.

"Why's it any different when you do it, why when I say it nothing matters? Not this time Robin this is your fault you're problem I'm not stopping and chances are all those cops out the will shoot me down before you bring me out. Think I won't try it your wrong I'm sick of you treating me like nothing and I'm going to end it now," I growled and Beast Boy gasped.

"Raven," he questioned.

"Very good Beast Boy," I said before jumping out the window.


	5. Anger & pain that could kill

"Raven stop," he yelled jumping after me.

"Aim for the girl," the sheriff said and I smiled.

"Rave please you can't do this," he said almost crying.

I grabbed him and floated in the air.

"I owe you so much more pain it's not even funny part of me even wants to kill you and I definitely should but I'm going leave you alone. The next time I do see you it will be your death," I said giving him the disks and setting him down.

I teleported back to the cave and I smirked. I focused in on the area and sighed when I found he was crying. I sighed and teleported behind him invisible.

"Robin," I heard Star call his name softly.

"Where'd she go," Beast Boy asked.

"She's gone," he cried and I sighed.

"Oh stop this I've never know a man to cry, your pathic Robin. Get up and get over yourself, you think this is bad you nearly kill me, threw me into to walls countless times, nearly cracked my head open and pinned me to the wall by the neck. Now let's see that then there's a month of crying because I'm a bastered who screw's everything up. You think you've felt pain Robin this is nothing if anything you deserver this, I went though everythingfor you. To bring you back and then when I did you treated me like crap the whole time you owe me big time for this," I said and they all stared at me.

"I know that, but you can't keep this up your going to get hurt."

"Not till you get it and if that means getting hurt is just what'll make you get it then it's done," I said softly and he grabbed my arm.

"You can't Raven I won't let you."

"Like that means anything."

"Yeah it does and it should," he said and I sighed.

"How naïve Robin do you really think that crap will work on me give it up. I was serious, every thing you've done to me will be paid back even if it cost me my life," I said and he growled.

"You won't," he yelled throwing me into a building.

I stopped and floated above the ground inches away from the building.

"Robin realize that gets you no where," I said grabbing him and pinning his arm behind his back.

I pinned him to the ground smiling.

"Pay back time Robin," I said laughing.

"What is that girl doing," some man questioned staring at me.

"Someone stop her," a lady yelled and I smiled.

"Aura again great, wait something isn't right there not fighting back," the guard said watching me.

"Take your dumb disks I don't want them I've got what I want," I said throwing them toward them and teleporting us back to the cave.

"Rea you've got to stop this please don't do this," he begged and I smiled.

"Oh how it feels to know you can do nothing about something you love so much, this is only the beginning Robin and luckily for you I have enough center to make sure Rage doesn't take control of me," I said throwing him next to Slade.

"You touch him and I will do just that and make sure I have no mercy," I said softly and walked away.

I teleported the girl back into the city and sighed. So I got him trapped, what was I going to do now?

"Are you that pathetic," Slade asked and I heard Robin crying.

I gasped and slid down the wall.

"You would say that you don't know what it's like, not to mention this is your fault. I should kill you for this, but I won't," he said and I started crying.

"You are blind to see what's in front of you, she wants to and doesn't she is unsure so you are to. She's scared and confused just as you are until a complete match between you to will she continue this. Or until she wears her self out, she'll blow out in a few minutes, she's already tired if you can keep her from killing you in the time she'll wear her self out to the point where she can't move, only then will you be able to fix this but it is not sure that she'll live through it. Is her love worth the risk of her life," he said and I sighed.

"I- I don't know," he said softly and I growled.

"Raven stop," Happy and the others yelled.

"You can't you just can't, we know you would never hurt him like that, you must stop this, Raven snap out of it. It wasn't supposed to be like this you were supposed to stop this is supposed to be an act," Bravery said as I got up.

"Get ready kid Rage isn't anything to mess with and when it's coming from her it's ten times worse," Slade said and I walked over to Robin.

"Raven's gone Robin now you've got to deal with me," I growled and picked him up by the neck.

"Raven stop it," they yelled and I threw him strait through the computer.

"Now it's about time you realize that," I growled walking toward him.

"Raven stop it now, you can't do this! You can't hurt him I didn't mean fight back like this; you've got to stop it. Raven leave him alone, you've got to snap out of it," Bravery yelled holding me back.

"Raven," Robin yelled grabbing me.

* * *

"No I'll be happy if I never see him again," the thought rang through my mind and I gasped.

"They think I'm a freak to," it sung in my mind the memory running through me as I was reliving the moment.

I whipped the tears from my eyes and walked to the main room. That night during all the pain, when all this ended and then started twice as hard, that's what hurt the most.

"Then let me," I growled and jumped down to tackle him.

"Well if it isn't the end of the world, welcome back," he said jumping back.

I growled blinking back tears. The end of the world, that's exactly what I was, that and so much more, I was pain and destruction, hatred and evil, I was the demon I was named to be.

"Shut up you jerk no wonder you're all alone, good thing your parents died they'd be ashamed of the bastered you've become," I growled and tackled him as the others arrived.

The words bit at him I knew it but I didn't care at least then I didn't.

"Robin doesn't give a damn about you," those words bit at me hard and fast.

"Oh how touching, I don't give a damn," he said and threw me into a building.

"You will die this night, a pay for all that you've done. But don't worry I'll make sure to torture you long enough, to show you how it feels. Remember I didn't have a choice in my destiny so I'm not giving you yours," I said and I grabbed him.

"Raven stop this please, you'll only drive him further, you've got to stop him but not with anger. You can't hurt him with your anger, and he knows that you've got to calm down. He'll kill you before you get anywhere near it, he's darkness drives off of your anger. Raven he loves you and the only way to bring him back is to love him not hate him. You've got to stop the Raven, now," Rose yelled out loud and in my mind and I sighed calming down.

Of course the answer would be in me but unable to be seen by me. I was the answer and my feelings where part of it.

"Robin stop it," I begged him.

"Shut up demon," he yelled.

"Robin snap out of it, I hate this side of you, I want the old you back the one that actually cared," I said softly and he threw me off him.

When I begged him it didn't matter it didn't get through to him, why was I supposed to listen to him?

"When I was what the wimpy boy wonder, nobody needs him any more he was useless."

"That's not true, I do, he wasn't useless and no where near wimpy, but you've become that. Robin would never let something like this happen; Robin was one of the strongest people I knew," I said and he growled.

That much was true he was but it all crumbled.

I didn't move I just laid there wanting to cry.

"Oh did I hit a sore spot, is Raven going to cry," he mocked me.

"I want my best friend back," I whispered.

"Sorry love but he's long gone," he said and smirked

I won't fight you Robin I can't!

"Fine then, so am I, if this is what you want then I won't fight you," I said and walked away from him and dark clouds rolled in.

A fog covered the ground and I couldn't see anyone but Robin.

"You're not going anywhere," he said pinning me against a building wall.

"Robin please come back to me please," I said and hugged him tightly.

I was fighting for a reason but I didn't hurt him physically to get to him I used emotions. But it can't mean much.

"Robin come on please, don't leave us with a second Slade, and don't be him please. I want my Robin back please you've got to come back to me," I begged him crying.

"Get off of me you bastered," he said and threw me off of him making me cry.

"Robin stop it, stop fight me, fight what you've become, please you can't do this to me," I said hugging him again.

The deep cry and he still is fighting me maybe it was pointless, maybe we're pointless.

"Robin come back to me, please come back. The whole team needs you I need you," I said softly and the fog slowly started to clear.

I need you that's what matters right Robin I need you.

"Don't ever leave me again Robin, I need you to stay with me through all of it," I said softly.

"Welcome back wonder boy," Cyborg said and he laughed.

"Anyone up for pizza," Robin asked and everyone nodded.

Welcome back Robin," I said softly as we started toward the pizzeria.

The happy ending to the start of a not so happy begging maybe we were doomed from the start.

"You've got to come back; you need to stop this Raven. I don't want you hurt, Hand over the disks now. Raven wake up, did I hit a soft spot. I'll die if I have to, come back to us raven. You can't die on us, how touching but I don't give a damn. Robin doesn't give a damn about you," a lot of different voice yelled in my head at once and I gasped.

"Get out of my head," I screamed fighting it.

* * *

"Raven please you can't die on us," Beast Boy and Cyborg said.

"She's going to wake up right we're going to make it right," all my emotions asked slowly fading away.

"Friend please you must respond," Star fire whined.

No response from Robin what happened to him.

"Guys give it up she's gone there's no way she's still alive she's been way to long without air," he said softly.

"Robin doesn't give a damn about you," the voice yelled in my head and I gasped.

"No," I breathe softly and he ran over to me.

"Yes she's okay," they sighed relived.

I winced and slowly opened my eyes. I was in the infirmary how'd I get here?

"Wha, what happened," I whispered and he smiled.

"Thank god your okay, Slade said you might not live through it, whatever happened your okay now."

"Oh crap I have a head ache. I should kill you do you know whatI've been through, you serouisly could've hurt him, not to mention yourself," Bravery yelled and I sighed.

"Yeah I'm fine thanks for asking," I said sarcastically and she smiled.

"Yeah sure I'm part of you I know how you are and you are no where near fine beside you look a mess. Next time I give a stupid idea and you so hate the outfit don't listen to me. Cause it might end up like this," Bravery whined and I laughed.

"I like the outfit," I said and they all stared at me.

"You like that, whoa that's new," Robin said stunned.

"You don't like?"

"Of course I do, I just never knew you did."

"Told you he'd like it," Bravery said with a smile.

"Oh shut up you," I she and she laughed.

"Told you it was a bad idea Bravery you should start listening to me," Timid said and I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah right, ever thing turned out fine, like I'm going to listen to some you, life's about chances that's why you don't have one," she said and Timid sighed.

"And if she had died this would've been your fault," Timid said and disappeared.

"Oh sure blame this all on me, people know better then to take me serouisly, I'm the main one who takes risks here, duh," Bravery said and disappeared.

I shook my head and sighed.

"Why do I put up with those guys," I said softly and I looked at Robin as the others left the room but they still watched us.

"He doesn't care about me," the thought ran through my head and I sighed.

"Rea what's wrong," he asked and I looked away from him.

"So then how do I get him off my back," I asked my self.

"It's nothing don't worry about it," I said sitting up

"It's not nothing, what's wrong?"

"Why the heck do you care in the first place," I snapped and he sighed.

"Where did you get that from Raven," he asked softly and his eye softened even more.

"Don't try that with me I know you don't stop the act, you could've left me to die it wouldn't have mattered. Or do you need me to make you look good when we fight crime? What's your reason for actually acting as if you care about me," I asked him looking him in the eyes.

"I'm not simply acting Raven, who ever put that into your mind was lying, that's not true if anything all I do is care about you. When you realize that you'll be sorry for most of this," he said softly.

"I already am I should've never come to this planet," I sighed softly.

"Ever since I've come here I've been betrayed I never thought you of all people would do this. Maybe my brother was right, this planet is nothing but trouble," I said crying and he looked at me.

"Rea look at me you need to understand this coming from me not from anyone else, if anything else your one of the best things that has ever happened to me. Everyone has there ups and downs we've had more downs then others but we can bring it back up. Once you hit rock bottom things can't do anything but get better," he said forcing me to look at him.

"Things never get better with me," I sighed and he shook his head.

"You would be dead if that was true, you would've given up on everything by now. Things have gotten better your being stubborn Raven, your scared you have the right to be but everything's fine, see for yourself. Nothing will happen to you as long as I'm here," he said clearly determined and I sighed heavily, he says that but he's hurt me himself and doesn't see it.

"I can't Robin I just can't, it's not the same any more," I said and he kissed me.

I kissed him back and he broke the kiss.

"That's not true me and you both know it," he said smiling.

"You have nothing to fear now Raven," he said and I hugged him tightly crying.


End file.
